Gotham City (New Earth)
Gotham City Location: Gotham County, New Jersey, United States of America AKA: Gotham Village; Gotham Town; The Dark-Deco State; Gotham; Nieuw Rotterdam; Fort Adolphus; New Gotham Dimensions: 846.9 km² (327 sq mi) (divided among six islands) Population: Pre-No Man's Land: 8,168,564'/Post-No Man's Land:' 2,722,851 First Appeared In: - Detective Comics #27 (May 1939) Brief: Gotham City is one of the oldest-established Eastern urban centres in the United States of America. It nestles at the mouth of the Gotham River upon islands once peopled by the vanished Miagani Tribe. Though it now resides in infamy for its rampant per capita crime rate, florid urban legends, and brooding Gothic spires, Gotham's 19th-century patrons once envisioned their community as a concrete and steel stronghold for pious righteousness and booming industrial growth. Bolstered for generations by the business ventures of the wealthy Wayne Family, Gotham's economy helped the city to flourish as a technological hub, but one founded upon the swampy soils of slow and inexorable moral decay, despite the best of intentions. After the earthquake that levelled the city and the governmentally sanctioned No Man's Land, Gotham City was rebuilt in what would be called the "Billion Dollar Build-Up", the largest Federal Works Project for fifty years. New Gotham's skyline is an amalgam of yesterdays and tomorrows. Newly-erected towers of glass stand side-by-side with granite Gothic citadels preserved from the old city. This dichotomy of architecture appeals to both native Gothamites and the city's teeming newcomers. History: __TOC__ 17th Century In 1609, the Dutch East India Company selected English explorer Henry Hudson to chart an easterly passage to Asia. Along his journey, he surveyed the North-eastern coastal region of what would one day become the United States. Following Hudson's course, Dutch pioneers sailed for this New World and began populating the region once inhabited by the Miagani. The pioneers established themselves in two different colonies. One colony was set up along the shore where fishing was plentiful, and the other was developed further inland. The inland colony eventually came upon the sealed cave with a Miagani totem erected before it. Unaware of its significance, they ignored the totem's warning and loosed the shaman Blackfire. The colonists were never seen again. Two days later, men from the coastal community travelled to visit their inland brothers. When they arrived in the village, they found the town deserted. Pools of blood dotted the streets, but there were no bodies. 18th Century On the 1765 farm of Jacob Stockman, a group of occultists attempted to summon the demon Barbathos. Panicking at the sight of a large bat, the would-be conjurers unwittingly left a netherworld spirit in limbo. As the entity would later put it before he was finally freed by the Batman, he became one with Gotham, growing as the town grew. The burial site of the demon was the area later known as Stockman’s Square (part of the original Gotham Town) and encompassed the byways Peterson Lane, Stockman Road, Helfer Road, O’Neil Boulevard, and Raspler Street. In 1785 Gotham was devastated by fire only to be rebuilt using more modern techniques. The Gotham River became an important thoroughfare for trade goods in pre-Civil War America. The Wayne family looked to the acquisition and parcelling of land on its road to prominence. Buying acres for pennies, including quite a bit of swampland, Charles Arwin Wayne deftly managed his family’s modest fortune and built a thriving enterprise for his two sons, Soloman Zebediah and Joshua Thomas. By the early half of the 19th century, Gotham was a major port city known as Gotham Town. 19th Century On January 1st, 1800, the frontiersman known as Tomahawk became embroiled in a fight with a British spy named Lord Shilling. Shilling had disguised himself as Tomahawk's close ally Stovepipe in order to get in close enough to procure a piece of mystical amber that Tomahawk had acquired from occultist Jason Blood years earlier. The two fought one another inside of an immense, bat-filled cavern not far from the Wayne estate. During the fight, the piece of amber fell into a stream of molten fluid. Shilling reached to retrieve it, and the amber fused itself to his hand, mummifying his entire arm. Tomahawk severed the arm and returned with it to Gotham Town. The arm and amber later became known as the Claw of Aelkhünd. The cavern in which the two fought one another would later serve the Batman as the Batcave. It was during this time that Gotham judge, Solomon Zebediah Wayne, formed a partnership with the architect, Cyrus Pinkney, to begin building what would become Gotham’s gothic spires and architecture; intended by Solomon to be an ever looming bulwark against iniquity. Pinkney's numerous critics however argued that his controversial constructions effectively served to barricade vice within the city. During the time of the Civil War, Solomon and his brother, Joshua Wayne, were also conductors in the Underground Railway; secretly moving freed slaves to the north via the county’s hidden cave systems. During a wave of immigration, ethnic gangs formed to rule the streets of the city, ranging from the Irish Wounded Ravens to the Italian East-Siders not to mention the Free Men gang, Jewish Sons of David, and the All-Americans. The kept their streets safe and plundered the streets of other gangs. One day, to hide which gang killed Jeremiah Whale, a killer emerged wearing a mask. Soon, entire gangs were masked, and then masks replaced ethnicities as marks of distinction. Modern-day costumed villains were considered direct descendants of these street gangs. 20th Century By the turn of the twentieth century, Gotham came to have the same mythic quality as Transylvania. In the 1940’s, Gotham was considered one of the most exciting, vibrant cities on the East Coast with architectural marvels such as buildings shaped like cash registers, blenders, and toasters. The criminal Humpty Dumpty unintentionally created a domino effect that caused many of Gotham’s giant rooftop displays to come crashing to the ground. As a consequence, the state senate passed the Sprang Act, which banned such objects from the skyline. To date the remaining props are sought after by collectors. The arrival of Green Lantern (Alan Scott) acted as a bright spot in the city’s gothic history, however he disappeared by the 1950’s due to pressure from congress to remove his mask. During the 1950s, Gotham evolved with the changing times, particularly in light of the paranoia perpetuated by the Cold War. Various bomb shelters were erected all throughout the city. By the 1960s, Gotham City planners began an ambitious project called the "Underground Highway". Beginning at Fourth Avenue, they began building a subterranean thoroughfare designed to link with the subway system. They only managed to complete two-hundred yards worth of tunnel before budget cuts forced them to abandon the project. In later years, the unfinished highway became a haven for the homeless and even a few criminals such as Killer Croc. The city’s decline continued as block after block fell to lawless hands. Criminals ruled the streets and the mobs had effectively neutered the police force, however things began to change after the death of respected millionaire Thomas Wayne and his wife, Martha Wayne. A caped vigilante took to the streets, known as the Batman. Long thought to be an urban legend for the revitalized police force to hide behind or a media sensation for ratings and newspaper sales. The myth has proven to be solid fact and has become a source of pride amongst Gotham’s citizens. There has been much debate on whether the Batman is a response to the growing tide of psychotic criminals, or whether his arrival brought them to Gotham. Regardless, the city suffered some of the greatest tragedies to befall America as a result of these villains. With the release of The Clench virus by Ra’s al Ghul, the 7.6 richter earthquake known as the Cataclysm, and the city’s abandonment by US congress as of December 31. 21st Century Declared a Federal "No Man's Land" by the US Government who saw no hope or purpose in rebuilding the city, Gotham's bridges were dynamited and its arteries to the civilized world were severed. Day One of No Man's Land would be known in infamy as "Black Monday." A year later, openly defying Congressional edict, Lex Luthor capitalized on public opinion rallying to reverse Gotham City's status as a No Man's Land. While the US Government argued whether or not Gotham deserved a second chance at life, Luthor descended upon Gotham and established his "Camp Lex" in Grant Park as a beachhead for retaking the city. After a fierce debate, Congress reneged and the ambitious "Billion Dollar Build-Up" Federal Works Project began, teaming LexCorp, STAR Labs, Wayne Enterprises and its charitable arm the Wayne Foundation, as well as the US Army Corps of Engineers in rebuilding Gotham from the ground up. Recovered and rebuilt, Gotham still endured a continuous stream of super-villains, madmen and opportunistic thugs and became the scene of a city-wide gang war, known as the War Games, that was accidentally triggered by one of the Batman’s associates. During the Infinite Crisis the fabled Rock of Eternity, home of the magician Shazam, appeared and exploded over the city skyline; causing some deleterious effects on some of the city’s citizens. With the suspect disappearance of the Batman after the Final Crisis, the gangs and criminals went into an unrestrained uproar of crime; thinking him dead, until the Batman resurfaced again with a new Robin in tow. File:Gotham map 2.jpg| File:Gothammap.jpg| File:Newengland.jpg| Notable areas, Landmarks, Institutions and Businesses Areas Bayside Aerodrome: The location of The Bloodhawks' base of operations during their war against Gotham's vigilantes. The visitor's center has a scaled down model of Gotham City before the quake. Amusement Mile: An amusement park in Gotham, lined with ferriswheels, rollercoasters, and other attractions typical of a theme park. The Bowery: Described as Gotham City's worst neighborhood. Bordered by Crime Alley to the north, The Bowery is home to Crown Point, a smaller inner-district ridden with crime, homelessness, and prostitution. The Cauldron: An area known for organized crime. The Irish Mob runs most of The Cauldron and it is home to some of the most prestigious hitmen in the city. Burnley: Chinatown: Gotham's primary Asian district. Crime Alley: A small side street, located in the East End, formally "Park Row." It is a dangerous, crime-infested area. This is where Joe Chill killed Thomas and Martha Wayne in front of their young son, Bruce, after the family had visited a cinema. This is also the location where Batman first met Jason Todd, when the youth attempted to steal the tires from the Batmobile. This is also where Doctor Leslie Thompkins maintains her clinic. Diamond District: An area run by the Penguin during No Man's Land. The East End: An underdeveloped part of Gotham laden with poverty, crime, prostitution, and the circulation of illegal drugs. Some writers occasionally blend the East End together with Crime Alley as a single area in the city. Catwoman takes an active interest in protecting this area. Fashion District: An area run by the Penguin during the No Man's Land. Financial District: Gotham Bay: Gotham Bay borders the Eastern coastline of Gotham City and allows access to the Blackgate Prison facility. Gotham Docks: This is the city's harbor. Gotham Heights: An affluent area also known as "Bristol" and/or "Crest Hill", due to mutual proximity of the three neighborhoods. This is where Wayne Manor is located. Gotham Square: A central area of the city resembling New York City's Times Square. Grand Avenue: The city's main theatre district based on New York City's Broadway. The Hill: Little Odessa: Neighborhood that is home to many Russian immigrants. New Town: An area in which during No Man's Land, was the district operated by the Ventriloquist and his puppet Scarface. Old Gotham: The Gotham district more well-known for the location of Oracle's Clock Tower and the GCPD headquarters. Otisburg: Robinson Park: The city’s main park. During No Man's Land, Poison Ivy claimed this area as her own. Named for 1940s Batman artist and Joker co-creator Jerry Robinson. Slaughter Swamp: Just outside Gotham, this swamp 'birthed' Solomon Grundy, a frequent villain to Alan Scott. Tricorner: An island at the southwest corner of Gotham City. It is home to the Tricorner Yards. Toxic Acres: An abandoned neighborhood of newly built houses, unsuitable for habitation due to its proximity to a toxic waste dump. To prevent illness, those entering or staying in the area need to use gas masks or take antivenin. At one-time Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn used the area as a hideout. Aparo Park: Named for artist Jim Aparo. Archie Goodwin International Airport: Named for writer and editor Archie Goodwin. Barr Town: Named for writer Mike W. Barr. Cape Carmine: Named for artist Carmine Infantino. Dixon Dock: Named for writer Chuck Dixon. Finger Memorial Park: Also named for Batman co-creator Bill Finger. Grant Park: Named for writer Alan Grant. Miller Harbor: Named for writer and artist Frank Miller. Robbinsville: Named for artist Frank Robbins. Robinson Park: Named for artist Jerry Robinson. Robinson Plaza: Named for artist Jerry Robinson. Robinson Square: Named for artist Jerry Robinson. Buildings Bayer Building: Connected to the Knightsbridge elevated transit station this building was once used as a sniping post to assassinate Senator John Kirk. Knightsbridge Elevated Transit Station: Connected to the Bayer Building this bridge was once used as an unsuccessful escape route by the assassin of Senator John Kirk. Van Zandt Building: A building where the first encounter between the bat family and the Bloodhawks accured. Falcone Penthouse: This was the home of Carmine Falcone before Two-Face killed him. This was also the place where Batman first encountered Catwoman, and first faced Two-Face, all of this in Batman: The Long Halloween. Gotham Tower Apartments: One of the more lavish apartment complexes in Gotham City, Poison Ivy once used the penthouse suite as a base of operations. Wayne Manor: Also referred to as "Wayne Mansion" or "Stately Wayne Manor," this is the mansion estate of Bruce Wayne, and the location of the Batcave. Wayne Tower: This is the headquarters of Wayne Enterprises, located at the corner of Finger and Broome Streets. Named for comic creators Bill Finger and John Broome. R.H. Kane Building: Named for Batman co-creator Bob Kane. Building on Coit and Ninth: This building has a lot of gargoyles, a fact utilized by the bat family and Commissioner Gordon during the Bloodhawk fiasco. Submergist Building: Located near Gotham University the Submergist Building was the work/meeting place of the art group "The Submergists" until it was destroyed by Purge. Shadowcrest: The family mansion of the Zatara family. Institutions Blackgate Maximum Security Penitentiary: The city’s main prison, located on Blackgate Isle. It was preceded by Gotham Penitentiary. Brentwood Academy: A privately run high school once attended by Timothy Drake. Gotham City General Hospital: This is one of the largest and busiest medical care units in all of Gotham City. Members of both the Justice League of America and the Justice Society of America were once admitted as patients here. Both Thomas Wayne and Thomas Elliot served as resident surgeons at this hospital. Gotham County High School: A public high school once attended by Timothy Drake. Gotham Public Library: Barbara Gordon once worked as a librarian at the Gotham Public Library in Gotham City. Kane County Morgue: Named for Batman's creator Bob Kane. Mercy Hospital: A hospital where Senator Kirk was admitted and pronounced dead at 11:32pm. Gotham Historical Museum: Gotham Univeristy: Gotham Rapid Transit System: The longest independently operated monorail system inthe world (134 miles). Landmarks Gotham Bridge: Located in Grant Park, the bat family meet under the south end during the Bloodhawk fiasco. Batman lighthouse: Inspired by the Statue of Liberty. The Clocktower: A tower in central Gotham which at one time contained the secret headquarters of Barbara Gordon, for her activities as Oracle. The Clocktower was destroyed at the end of Gotham's gang war. The Statue of Justice: Also known as "Lady Gotham," this is a monument situated off shore of the city and modeled loosely on the Statue of Liberty in New York. It varies in that the figure has a blindfold over her eyes, and a sword and scales in her outstretched hands. Finger River: Named for Batman co-creator Bill Finger. Sprang River: Also named for artist Dick Sprang. Businesses Ace Chemical Processing Inc.: The factory where a costumed criminal named the Red Hood fell into a vat of chemicals and became the Joker. Finnigan's: A bar popular with uniformed police officers in Gotham. The Iceberg Lounge: A nightclub in the city center operated by the Penguin. Killinger's Department Store: A large department store similar to Macy's in New York. Monarch Playing Card Co.: The playing card factory adjacent to Ace Chemical Processing that the Red Hood was attempting to rob before encountering the Batman and fleeing. My Alibi: An underworld bar in the city center. Peregrinator's Club: This is an exclusive gentleman's club located in Gotham City. The criminal known as Facade targeted several of the club's members as robbery victims and faced off against the Batman here. Plant Factory: The place where Batman first fought Poison Ivy during his first year of operation. It apparently burned to the ground by the end of the battle. Ritm Marlton Hotel: The Stacked Deck: A seedy nightclub where the most notorious criminals in Gotham go to hide out sometimes. Tobacconists Club: The Tobacconists Club was an exclusive Gentlemen's club located in Gotham City. City councilman Rupert Thorne often used the club to conduct underworld activities. Sprang Art Supplies: Named for artist Dick Sprang. Wayne Enterprises: Media News-7: One of many television news stations operating in the DC Universe. News-8: One of many television news stations operating in the DC Universe. This one on channel 8. Morning Star: A newspaper available in Gotham City. Gotham Journal: A newspaper available in Gotham City. Global News: A newspaper available in Gotham City. Gotham Gazette: Roadways Aparo Expressway: Named for artist Jim Aparo. Finger Street: Wayne Tower is located on one end of this street. Named for comic creator Bill Finger. Broome Street: Wayne Tower is located on one end of this street. Named for comic creator John Broome. Davis Avenue: Named for artist Alan Davis. Novick Tunnel: Named for artist Irv Novick. The Westward Bridge: Named for actors Adam West and Burt Ward. Robert Kane Memorial Bridge: Also named for Batman co-creator Bob Kane. Sprang Bridge: Named for artist Dick Sprang. *Millennia ago, before settlers arrived, an evil warlock was buried alive beneath what would become the central island of Gotham. It is alleged that while the warlock laid in a state of torpor, his evil essence seeped into the soil, poisoning the ground with his dark, corruptive touch. By the warlock's own reasoning, he claims that he fathered the modern spirit of Gotham City and, after being reawakened, has taken to calling himself "Doctor Gotham". *Historians possess no concise annals detailing the 17th-century origins of Gotham Village, however, the "Penitence Tale of Gotham" establishes that the hamlet's very first dwelling was, in fact, an asylum predating the Arkham Asylum. As the story goes, a devoutly religious mulatto named Hiram abandoned plans to erect a chapel of faith when London-born Epsilpah Clevenger implicated himself and Hiram in a web of murder. By Clevenger's insistence, Hiram's church became a sanatorium, and if the legend is to be believed, Gotham's first two residents were self-confessed killers. Location Databank Category:Locations